


Just Like Family

by miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Brotherly Affection, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Other, Partners to Lovers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/miranda_gilastorm
Summary: Jyn is pissed she is injured and Cassian won't let her do anything until she's healed. Baze and Bodhi give her some much needed advice... In their own way.





	Just Like Family

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Supportive brothers Baze and Bodhi, Rebelcaptain"

Stupid, stupid,  _stupid._ Jyn emphasized each thought with another blow to the training pads Kay was holding. Pain shot up her side.

Kay stepped out of the reach of her truncheons. "Your injury is not healed enough for this level of activity."

She glared as the droid towered over her. "I'm fine, Kay. I just need prove to Cass that I'm fit enough to go back out with the team."

"You are not, as you say, 'fit enough', in your current state."

She turned her furious stare on her sparring partner. "Oh for Force sake! Will you let me keep hitting you or not?"

K2 made a noise that sounded strangely like a scoff. "I will not. Cassian would be angry with me if I allowed you to aggravate your wound."

"Fine." Jyn threw her weapons in the corner and stalked out of the training room. Kay called after her but knew better than to follow.

It was  _one_ through-and-through blaster bolt. Yeah, it tore some ligaments, and yeah, it hurt like bantha shit, but Cassian was being ridiculous. They limped their way off Scariff for Force sake - and with significantly worse wounds than a single blaster hit.

She reached her and Cassian's quarters but thought better of going in. Either he was there, or would be later, and she didn't feel like another discussion on how important her safety and well-being was to him _and to the team_. The hangar and their team's familiar U-Wing seemed like a more appealing option. Bodhi was sure to be there and he was always more willing to listen to reason.

Her boots clunked up the ramp and she could hear Bodhi hit his head on whatever compartment he was shoved into, fixing his ship.

"Hey, Jyn." He drew out her name with some hesitation.

"Hey, Bod, need any help?" She sat herself against the wall the pilot was stuck in, picking up a tool and twirling it around, much like she would her truncheon. She could practically feel him flinch in the compartment.

"That- that's really not a good idea, Jyn."

She smirked. "Well, I can't train, I can't go on missions, and I'm over filing reports. I've got to be useful somewhere. It might as well be here."

Another bang resounded as Bodhi hit himself on something else, but successfully extracted himself from the hull of the ship. He fixed her with his most serious face. "You can't train be-because you won't let yourself heal. And you're only here because you're avoiding Cass."

Jyn scoffed. "I'm avoiding a lecture, not Cassian." She could practically  _feel_ Bod roll his eyes at her.

"What is it with the two of you? You, what, sleep together, get- get pissed when the other gets injured, but won't put a name to whatever this- this thing is you have?"

"Exactly," Jyn fixed him with a serious expression. "Partners with benefits."

Bodhi's jaw dropped. "You- you made a joke? About this? Okay that's- that's enough." He stood from where they were both sitting next to the open panel of the ship. "Off my- my ship! Go talk to your  _partner_. Deal with this so the rest of us c-can get some peace next time one of you decides to do something stupid."

Jyn stared up at him, only half believing he was kicking her off the U-Wing. "Bod -"

"No. Go!" He shooed her with his mech hand and she knew he was serious. Jyn stomped off Rogue One, heading back down the hall, wondering if she  _should_ head to her - their - quarters.

It wasn't like she had  _intended_ to end up sleeping with Cassian. It was just easier after Scariff. She didn't want to be in the barracks, waking up with the nightmares. He'd been there, he'd saved her, and if they had gotten caught up in remembering they survived a few times, it was okay - it didn't mean anything, right?

"Little sister! You don't look yourself." Baze was leaning against the cool wall of the base outside the sparring room she and Kay had vacated earlier, looking somewhere between bored and murderous. Inside, she could hear Chirrut instructing recruits in meditating and fighting techniques interchangeably.

Jyn smiled halfheartedly at him. "Me? Where's your armor, guardian?"

He jerked his shaggy head toward the room behind him. "He says I don't need it among allies. It makes me  _intimidating_."

She had to resist the urge to laugh. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Why do you think I have to stand outside while he lectures the younglings?" Baze shrugged. "I guess even without my armor and weapon, I'm still too scary for the baby rebels."

That was too much. Jyn burst out in a full laugh, only to hear a clear cough from inside the training room - a wordless reprimand from Chirrut.

Baze raised his brow approvingly. "Let's go get a drink. He won't be done for a while - longer if we continue to interrupt."

She nodded. Anything was better than having the conversation with Cassian that was slowly forming in her mind. Something along the lines of ' _So I keep being told we need to talk about what's going on between us.'_ and that sounded like the beginning of a terrible evening, even in her head.

The guardian put a hand on her shoulder. "There you go again, little sister. What dark place are you wandering to?"

"No dark place. Just confused and," she stopped, "afraid, I guess."

He huffed in understanding. "Fear. It can be a dark thing."

She mulled over his words as they sat in the make-shift cantina. "Fear keeps you alive - heightens the senses, recalls your training. It kept me going for years."

Baze fixed her with an intense stare. "That's not fear. That's survival. It's an instinct all things have - even a womprat. Fear is something more. It freezes you in a place you don't want to be, Jyn. It poisons the light that radiates from you."

She thought about answering, but decided against it. A droid brought two corelian ales and Jyn just stared at hers. "I ruin things. What if I ruin the team too? This is the closest thing to family I've ever had."

Her drink was removed from her hand and the guardian's large hand took her own. "Little sister, fear is what has kept you _alone_ this long. _Hope_ is what found you this family. Remember that."

She sighed. "So you think I should talk to Cassian too."

Baze sat back in his seat, brows raised. "The Captain? I thought we were talking about your bad habit of jumping in front of blaster fire." He smirked at her as she kicked him under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed, I have switched psuedos on you... #sorrynotsorry... 
> 
> Tumblr is now miranda-gilastorm, IG and twitter are @m_gilastorm, WordPress is mirandagilastorm.worpress


End file.
